HOME
by Summer72
Summary: Rin bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak terduga... hints: Sousuke x Rin


Title: **Home**

Fandom: Free!

Disclaimer: belong to the owner ;;w;;

Pairing: hints, I think? SouRin (Sousuke x Rin)

Genre: whut? Errr….. bittersweet? Hahah /whacked

AN: Semi-AU, timeline-nya ketika Rin sedang berada di kota tempat turnamen renang provinsi diadakan. Buat yang belum tahu Sousuke, chara ini sempat muncul di novel High Speed sebagai teman kecilnya Rin (yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri).

DOUZO!

* * *

Jalanan asing. Wajah-wajah asing. Kaku. Udara lembab dan berat, seperti berada dalam laut tropis. Bahkan semua inderanya kini seolah mengejek; ia tidak bisa lari. Ke manapun yang akan menerpanya adalah 'air' dan ke manapun emosi-emosi yang tidak bisa dilabelkan satu per satu menumpuk, beronggok dalam diri. Rin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana atau dari mana ia harus memulai untuk membereskan gundukan berdebu itu, atau ke mana; ke mana. Ke mana; tanpa tujuan, tanpa satu pun tempat yang benar-benar bisa ia sebut 'rumah'.

Ia lelah. Napas serasa enggan keluar dari paru-paru. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika pikirannya makin berkabut. Tidak bisa; satu pun tidak bisa ia cerna lagi. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Pulang dan membungkus diri dengan selimut; tidur. Tidur panjang tanpa harus khawatir akan waktu yang berlalu. Tanpa harus khawatir akan onggokan emosi yang semakin detik semakin tidak bisa tidak diperdulikan lagi.

Ia lelah.

Punggung perlahan disandarkan ke tembok (yang bahkan tidak ia indahkan bangunan apa). Topi ditarik turun, makin menutupi pandangan. Telinga disumpal earphones, gelombang suara mengirimkan dentuman menulikan dari segala suara samar (karena dunia baginya masih seperti berada dalam air). Rin menutup matanya. Ia hanya ingin tidur panjang.

'_Oyaji, chotto dake ii deshou? Chotto…dake…'_ (=Ayah, sebentar saja nggak apa-apa kan? Sebentar… saja…)

Hitam berubah menjadi labirin berwarna abstrak. Kesadaran melayang tenggelam jauh lebih dalam, masih seperti berada dalam air namun kali ini tidak menyesakkan karena segala sesuatu ikut makin membias, menjauh. Segala sesuatu mengabur, menghilang—

!

Mata terbuka lebar dalam kekagetan. Kedua lengannya hampir kebas, earphones sudah tidak menyumpal telinganya, tapi Rin saat itu hanya perduli pada wajah cemas di hadapannya. Garis wajah yang familiar tapi otak Rin tidak menemukan nama. Rambut hitam, mata hitam, tubuh tinggi tegap dan sentuhan yang sama familiarnya.

"Rin? Rin kan?"

Suara _bass_ yang keluar dari mulut itu terdengar asing namun caranya melafalkan nama Rin terlalu familiar untuk tidak diacuhkan. Rin masih berusaha keras untuk menemukan satu nama. Satu nama.

"Kamu ngapain bengong? Ini jalanan umum tahu!"

Masih berkabut, masih belum terpikirkan satu nama, Rin hanya bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela diri dan tidak membiarkan eksistensi asing itu bersikap seenaknya. Cowok berambut merah itu mendorong tubuh tegap menjauh. "Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, ini kan di—" _Australia_, hampir ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum sadar akan sesuatu. Ini di Jepang. Mereka berbicara bahasa Jepang. Ia sudah pulang beberapa bulan yang lalu, bukan?

Rin mengurut kening, frustasi akan dirinya sendiri.

"Yang pasti, ini bukan di Iwatobi, ataupun di Sano" Kekehan terselip lepas dari mulut. Cara tertawa itu mengundang nostalgi; sangat familiar—

Rin terbelalak, memandangi eksistensi familiar itu. Satu nama sudah jelas terproyeksikan di belakang retinanya. Ia membuka mulut. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Sou—suke?"

Eksistensi itu mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "YAP! Beraninya kau lupa, Rin-Chan" Sedikit menggoda, ia menyodokkan lengan ke tubuh teman lamanya; gestur yang sangat bersahabat. Sousuke tidak berubah. Semua tidak berubah (Rin merasa ia semakin tertinggal bersama onggokan emosi di sudut gelap).

"_Hisashiburi da ze_" Sousuke langsung menambahkan ketika Rin tidak terlalu memberikan reaksi yang berarti selain mengangguk kecil. Ia menghela napas. Mata hitamnya melembut. "Sebenarnya sekarang aku tidak tahu harus senang atau kecewa. Senang karena tentu saja melihatmu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun. Kecewa karena… kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak saat itu" Tentu saja yang dimaksud Sousuke adalah waktu turnamen relay SD; turnamen terakhir Rin sebelum berangkat ke Australia. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan, tapi aku tetap kecewa—ah, tapi rasa senang karena melihatmu lagi lebih besar dari rasa kecewa, jadi tidak usah khawatir"

Rin terdiam mendengarkan perkataan teman lamanya, menggulirkan pandangan ke bawah.

"_Warui_, ada…banyak hal…"

Cowok berambut merah itu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat ketika kenyataan bahwa kini ia sedang bersama Sousuke terlalu nyata seakan menghampas keras pada kesadarannya. Dia…Sousuke. Sousuke yang masih seperti dulu. Mendengar suaranya, melihat senyuman lebarnya, melihat dan dipandangi oleh mata hitam bening yang bersinar bagai matahari pagi, berada di dekat Sousuke membuat ingatan-ingatan menyenangkan akan kebersamaan mereka memenuhi diri Rin. Dia Sousuke. Sousuke yang dulu selalu Rin anggap seperti saudara (seperti 'kakak'). Dulu, hanya pada Sousuke, Rin bisa dimengerti tanpa harus melontarkan apapun, ia bisa dimaklumi tanpa harus merasa terkekang, ia bisa selalu dimaafkan. Ia sendiri, dulu, juga begitu padanya. Mereka lebih dari teman, sudah seperti saudara walau kedekatan mereka dulu bisa dibilang bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia Sousuke yang seperti itu; salah satu 'rumah' yang sudah sangat lama ditinggalkannya. Ia ingin pulang.

"…" Rin mengangkat tangan, berusaha meraih sosok di depannya, menarik bajunya, mengisyaratkan ketidakberdayaan yang dulu akan disambut dengan keterbukaan tanpa harus Rin takut kehilangan harga dirinya. Dia Sousuke—

Terhenti. Rin menjatuhkan tangannya. "_Warui_, Sousuke, aku harus pergi—"

"Tunggu!" Sousuke dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rin sebelum cowok berambut merah itu pergi. "Jangan pernah lagi tiba-tiba pergi, Rin—"

Kaki Rin otomatis terhenti—bukan karena ditahan oleh genggaman yang kuat, tapi Rin lebih kaget terhadap nada hampir putus asa serta kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan akan meluncur dari mulut Sousuke. Apakah Rin salah? Apakah Sousuke sedikit berubah?—ketika memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti itu, Rin malah merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memang merasa tertinggal, tapi membayangkan Sousuke berubah tiba-tiba itu agak menakutkan.

Genggaman tangan terlepas. "Ah, rumahku dekat sini, kalau kau tidak keberatan mampir. Yah, meski kusebut rumah, itu hanya apartemen kecil sih" Sousuke tertawa kecil.

Melihatnya, tanpa sadar Rin menghela napas lega. Sousuke masih sama. Ia masih sama.

"Tidak usah—"

"Ayolah"

"Aku buru-buru"

Sousuke menghembuskan napas agak keras lalu merangkul pundak Rin dan menariknya paksa. Rin sedikit meronta tapi Sousuke hanya bilang sambil masih tersenyum lebar, "Sebentar saja, sebentar saja kok. Panas kan? Aku punya kipas angin loh!"

Dan Rin, akhirnya, hanya bisa pasrah.

Seperti yang dibilang Sousuke, tidak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan mereka sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen kecil yang agak kumuh. Sousuke menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu, sudah sangat yakin Rin akan mengikutinya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka salah satu pintu di antara jejeran pintu-pintu tertutup lainnya.

"Masuklah"

Rin bergumam, "_Ojamasurussu_"

Tapi gumaman itu hanya disambut dengus geli Sousuke dan sodokan sikunya. "Kenapa sih? Formal amat. Di sini cuma aku yang tinggal kok"

Rin terpaku, melihat ke sekeliling. Memang, seperti yang dibilang Sousuke, apartemen itu bukan tempat yang bisa ditinggali lebih dari dua orang; hanya ada satu ruangan multifungsi (dengan sisa-sisa _snacks_ juga bungkus bento berserakan di mana-mana, perabotan minimalis, dan pakaian-pakaian menggantung di langit-langit).

Sousuke memungut beberapa sampah di atas meja dan di lantai, menjejalkannya ke kantong plastik besar. "Duduklah di mana saja," katanya sementara ia sendiri sibuk membereskan seadanya ruangan itu, menyalakan kipas angin dan membuka jendela membiarkan udara masuk. Pakaian-pakaian yang digantung segera dikeluarkannya untuk dijemur. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Rin hanya berdiri terdiam di ambang pintu. Sousuke mengernyit, berkacak pinggang. "…hei, kau Rin bukan sih?"

"Ha?"

"Matsuoka Rin, kan?"

Rin makin tidak mengerti. Ia menelengkan kepala, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan kesal karena Sousuke seperti mempermainkan dirinya. Setelah seenaknya mengajak Rin untuk ikut ke suatu tempat yang disebut rumah milik eksistensi di depannya ini, sekarang ia malah ditanyai identitas? Rin tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sousuke—jangan-jangan ia memang sedang dipermainkan. Apa Sousuke ingin membalas dendam karena Rin sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah itu? _Kh! _"Ka—"

"Seingatku, Rin tidak akan pernah canggung bersamaku" Sousuke mengangkat bahu. Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"…" Tersadar akan maksud teman lamanya, Rin serasa ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok. Sebagian karena frustasi akan dirinya sendiri, sebagian yang lain karena omongan Sousuke yang blak-blakan—yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu. Yah, itu melegakan. Perasaan lega yang membuncah tiba-tiba hampir membuat matanya panas tapi sensasi geli di kepalanya lebih besar. Kekakuan pada seluruh sistem syarafnya perlahan mulai terurai digantikan dengan rasa nyaman. Ia merasa kembali ke masa lalu.

Rin mendengus setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata. "…kau amnesia mendadak ya?" Ia melepas sepatu, masuk dan menyorongkan tinju pelan ke pundak Sousuke. "Sel-sel otakmu kering karena panas?" tambahnya dengan sedikit seringaian yang masih terasa agak kikuk.

Sousuke mengerjap kemudian tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Rin.

"ITU BARU RIN-CHAN!"

"_TEMEE_!" Tapi Rin pun ikut tertawa (walau masih terdengar agak kaku), meninju Sousuke pelan.

Sousuke menepuk kepala Rin dari belakang, sekali, sebelum beranjak ke pojok yang tampak seperti dapur. Pintu lemari es kecil dibuka. "Mau minum teh dingin?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia mengeluarkan satu botol besar berisi teh dan es batu.

Rin duduk di depan meja kecil, menyilangkan kaki. Topi dan jaket dibukanya, membiarkan panas yang membungkus kulit yang agak basah karena keringat terusir angin sejuk dari kipas. Ia bersandar pada kedua tangannya, menutup mata. Ekspresinya sudah tidak kaku lagi.

Sousuke kembali sambil membawa dua gelas, tersenyum lega melihat betapa santainya Rin sekarang di apartemen kecilnya. "_Douzo_, _douzo_!" Meletakkan gelas-gelas tersebut di meja, cowok berambut hitam itu kembali ke dapur untuk membawa botol besar teh dan dua bungkus plastik yang berisi bongkahan-bongkahan es batu. "Rin!"

Yang dipanggil membuka mata dan berjengit ketika sesuatu yang super dingin mengenai sisi keningnya. "SOUSUKE! _OMAE_!" Ia mendecak kesal sementara yang dihardik malah tertawa.

"Panas kan? Pakai ini buat mendinginkan kepalamu" Sousuke menyodorkan sebungkus plastik berisi bongkahan-bongkahan es batu. "Tempatku nggak ada AC sih, jadi tahan pake kipas angin dan ini saja ya"

Rin mengambil bungkus itu, mendengus geli namun ada percikan pahit di matanya. "Kamu ini…"

"Hm? Apa?"

"…" Rin menghela napas, menempelkan bungkus plastik ke keningnya sementara ia kembali menutup mata, merasakan dingin mulai mengusir penat yang diakibatkan panas. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sousuke"

Sousuke tersenyum, menyesap es tehnya. "Manusia tidak semudah itu berubah, Rin. Walau begitu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"…aku pun bukan anak kecil lagi"

Senyum Sousuke tampak berubah sedikit miris. "_Sou da na_. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi terkadang kupikir, tidak apa-apa untuk tidak melepas masa menyenangkan itu"

Rin terdiam. Perlahan, ia membuka mata, menatap Sousuke yang kebetulan sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mereka saling memandang tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap, mungkin berusaha untuk lebih mencerna situasi dan mencari kata pertama untuk membangun obrolan (apa saja, terutama obrolan yang bisa mengundang nostalgi yang membuat mereka bisa sejenak benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu). Namun di dalam hati, mereka tahu bahwa bukan itu yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. _Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_—pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang sebenarnya lebih ingin dilontarkan.

Sousuke mengatupkan rahang agak kuat kemudian membuka mulutnya—

"_Omae sa—_" tapi Rin lebih cepat. "Kenapa ada di kota ini?"

Sousuke terdiam sebentar, meletakkan plastik es di atas kepalanya, menahannya di sana. "Hm, sekolah," jawabnya agak santai namun ada nada pahit aneh yang menggantung, seolah ia enggan untuk menceritakan apapun lebih banyak.

"Hee…" Rin hanya bergumam walau sebenarnya bukan jawaban pendek seperti itu yang diinginkan. Diletakkannya kantong es di atas meja sementara ia mengambil es tehnya yang belum tersentuh, meneguk isinya sampai tersisa setengah.

"Kau sendiri?"

Rin terhenti, hampir tersedak.

"Kapan pulang dari sana?" Nada yang menyelubungi kata-kata terlontar dari mulut Sousuke sama sekali jauh dari mengintimidasi; santai, tanpa berusaha untuk memojokkan.

Rin menggulirkan bola mata ke bawah, ke corak tatami yang membosankan. "Beberapa…bulan yang lalu"

"Ooh…"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, membuat dengung kipas angin menjadi semakin jelas. Kekakuan kembali muncul, menyelubungi udara. Rin menelusuri tekstur es batu yang beberapa di antaranya telah mencair, sementara Sousuke hanya sesekali meneguk es tehnya sambil tetap memegang kantong plastik di kepala. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi, mata mereka juga tidak saling menatap lagi, terpaku selain pada masing-masing keberadaan.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin diceritakan. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin diungkapkan. Apakah jarak empat tahun sudah terlalu lama untuk mereka kembali bisa mengungkapkan dengan gamblang apapun seperti dulu? Apakah jarak di antara mereka sudah terlanjur sangat lebar sampai tidak ada satu pun yang bisa mereka lakukan?—

BRAK!

Kaget, Rin spontan mendongak, menatap Sousuke yang tampak tengah menenggak habis es tehnya (sehabis menggebrak meja) lalu menghempaskan gelas ke atas meja (di samping kantong plastik) agak keras. Harus Rin akui, ia sedikit beringsut ke belakang ketika dilihatnya Sousuke tiba-tiba aneh, seperti akan meledak. Seharusnya semua menjadi kenangan dan Rin sudah bukan dirinya yang dulu tapi ingatan akan betapa menakutkannya Sousuke ketika marah (walaupun ia tidak pernah benar-benar marah padanya) langsung mengendalikan alam bawah sadarnya.

Sousuke menghembuskan napas, keras.

Diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita," sahutnya, mengangkat kepala, tersenyum agak pahit. "Dengan begitu, kau nggak akan merasa terbebani kan? Walau sikapmu seperti itu, kau terlalu serius dan aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan keingintahuan yang tidak ada gunanya—"

"Aku tidak—"

Tapi Sousuke dengan cepat memotong. "Orang tuaku baik-baik saja di Sano, begitu pula dengan kakakku—ah, sekarang dia bekerja sebagai nelayan bersama ayahku. Aku ke sini karena keinginan orang tuaku juga keinginanku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak di klub renang lagi"—Rin membelalakkan matanya dan Sousuke yang melihatnya, tersenyum—"tapi aku masih suka berenang—"

"Kenapa?" Suara Rin bergetar. "Kenapa kau tidak di klub renang lagi?—"

"Aku tidak ingin buang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak lebih hanya sekadar hobi, Rin" Jawaban Sousuke menghujamkan pisau tak kasat mata. "Aku sama sekali tidak terlalu berkembang sejak saat itu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak punya bakat—"

"BAKAT NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

"Rin, aku mengenal diriku sendiri, makanya aku berhenti—"

"_TEMEE_, _FUZAKENNA_—"

"Rin, aku harus melihat kenyataan. Aku tidak bisa jadi atlit renang; aku tidak bisa menghasilkan uang dari berenang. Kau yang paling tahu susahnya jalan untuk jadi atlit renang profesional, kan?"

BRAK!

Rin serta merta berdiri dan menghampiri Sousuke, berlutut dan menarik kerah bajunya. Ekspresinya berbahaya. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa berusaha kan?"—nadanya hampir mengancam. "_Fuzakenna yo_, Sousuke"

Sousuke memasang wajah tenang, menggenggam tangan Rin di kerahnya. "Aku tidak main-main. Aku serius dan kau tahu itu. Rin, keuangan keluargaku sedang tidak baik, dan aku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mendapat beasiswa apapun, tidak sepertimu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, hanya sekolah dan belajar, berusaha untuk bisa masuk universitas yang baik dan menjadi pekerja kantoran. Keluargaku sudah berusaha terlalu keras hanya untuk ini. Mereka menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dan aku tidak bisa mengkhianati mereka—"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi." Sousuke mempererat genggamannya. "Tapi aku bukannya berhenti berenang, Rin, aku hanya sudah tidak di klub renang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" Sousuke tersenyum, mengangkat tangan satunya untuk menepuk kepala Rin yang perlahan menarik tangannya. Sousuke pun melepas genggamannya.

"…_nande_?" Suara Rin samar.

"Tidak perlu berada di klub renang untuk terus berenang kan?" Sousuke mendengus geli, agak pahit.

"Tapi kau berhenti berenang kompetitif"

"Yah, itu memang disayangkan"

Rin terdiam, menunduk, dalam hati sebenarnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa mengubah pendirian Sousuke. Walaupun terlihat selalu tersenyum dan tampak ramah, Sousuke itu sangat keras kepala; Rin anggap sifatnya yang satu itu lebih daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan ternyata sifat itu masih sama, sama seperti dulu.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang?" Rin mengurut keningnya.

Sousuke tertawa kecil. "Karena aku bodoh?" Ia terdiam sebentar. "Ini masalahku, Rin. Tidak perlu kau khawatirkan lagi karena aku baik-baik saja"

Rin terduduk, menghela napas keras, masih frustasi. Sousuke hanya tersenyum sambil meraih gelas Rin dan mengisinya lagi dengan teh, lalu menyodorkannya. "_Ochitsuke, kono baka majime ga!_"

Rin melirik gelas yang disodorkan, mengambil lalu menyesap kemudian meneguknya.

Sousuke menggeliat sebentar, tersenyum lebar. "Aah, leganya…" Ia meraih kantong plastik (yang sudah berisi hampir semua air) dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. "Jepang itu musim panasnya level iblis. _Oni da ze_, _oni_" Ia mengambil kantong plastik satunya dan menempelkannya ke pipi Rin, yang berjengit sedikit. Sousuke tertawa, dan Rin pun perlahan tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Sousuke meletakkan kantong plastik milik Rin di meja (es batu di dalamnya hanya tinggal bongkahan-bongkahan yang mengambang di air).

Rin menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apanya?"

Sousuke menurunkan kantong dari kepala kemudian menahannya di leher. "Australia"

"…!" Rin hampir menjatuhkan gelas di genggamannya, tapi alih-alih dengan tangan agak bergetar ia meletakkannya ke meja. Cowok berambut merah itu mendadak panik, seolah merasa terpojokkan dengan tiba-tiba. Ingatan-ingatan selama di negara itu kembali memenuhi dirinya; tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingatnya, ia tidak ingin merasakan kembali keputusasaan, rasa sepi, penghinaan serta kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri—menumpuk, onggokan itu bergerak dan mendesak. "A…" suaranya bergetar, jelas. Rin langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin Sousuke tahu, tapi ia ingin cowok itu menyadari ketidakberdayaan dirinya; kontradiksi yang menggelikan. Sesak, udara mendadak susah keluar masuk paru-parunya. Sesak—

"Ketemu koala?"

Mata Rin terbelalak. Ia terkesiap. "…h-hah?"

Sousuke menatap Rin, dengan wajah serius. "Ketemu koala asli nggak? Kanguru?"—lalu menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, tentu saja ya! Kamu pasti sudah ketemu koala dan kanguru asli. Tentu saja! Ah, enaknya… aku juga ingin ketemu koala dan kanguru asli…"—tampak sangat kecewa, seperti benar-benar kecewa dan sedang tidak main-main.

Rin mengerjap, menatap Sousuke, antara kaget, heran, tidak percaya—dengan mata yang masih mengabut dengan segala keputusasaan yang membuncah dalam diri. Onggokan dalam hatinya seolah berhenti bergerak, perlahan mengubah bentuk menjadi bongkahan es yang mulai mencair (sedikit demi sedikit, karena onggokan itu masih enggan pergi). Sousuke benar-benar tidak berubah. Dia benar-benar—

Saat itu, Rin ingin menghambur memeluk Sousuke dan menumpahkan segalanya, melontarkan onggokan itu keluar agar dirinya menjadi ringan. Tapi Rin tahu, akan sangat tidak adil untuk Sousuke jika ia seperti itu; juga, akan tidak sangat adil terhadap impiannya sendiri, terhadap ayahnya, terhadap dirinya sendiri, karena itu berarti ia kabur dan membuang itu semua (dan bagi Rin, itu sama saja dengan perlahan membunuh diri sendiri); kontradiksi yang menyakitkan.

"…koala…" Rin membuka mulutnya, menundukkan kepala. Ia mendengus geli (tapi dengusannya bergetar karena pahit). "Koala dan kanguru ya…"

Sousuke hanya menatap teman lamanya, diam.

"Koala…" Mata Rin panas dan berair. "Bukannya… di kebun binatang ada?" Ia mendongak, (mencoba) menyeringai. Sesuatu yang hangat meluncur dari matanya. Rin terkesiap lalu menutup kedua mata dengan punggung tangan, beringsut ke belakang. "Ah, ini—tidak, ini hanya… ini keringat, tahu! Bukan—" Rin terhenti di sana karena onggokan telah menyumbat pita suara. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menggeleng sambil menahan sedu terselip dari mulut. _Nasakenee naa_. Saat itu, ia menyadari bahwa ia pun tidak terlalu berubah, karena bahkan sekarang ia masih lebih lemah dibanding Sousuke. Ia tidak bisa sepertinya; tidak bisa setenang itu, tidak bisa—

Rin merasa tangan yang menutup matanya ditarik, badannya juga otomatis ikut condong ke depan. Begitu sadar, yang pertama kali disadari menutupi matanya adalah warna kaos Sousuke. Kepalanya disentuh oleh tangan besar yang menawarkan kenyamanan yang begitu tulus. Sousuke sendiri tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan membiarkan Rin berada di posisi seperti itu.

Terhadap kebaikan bisu seperti itu, Rin hanya bisa memasrahkan diri. Satu per satu bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dengan bebas, membercak di kaos Sousuke, sebagian lain berjatuhan ke celah sempit di antara mereka, ke tatami yang bercorak membosankan. Rin menyelipkan seduan kasar. Sousuke menepuk-tepuk pelan kepala Rin, samar namun menenangkan.

Merasakan pundaknya basah, Sousuke hanya tersenyum antara lega dan pahit. Rin masih seperti dulu dan ia lega akan hal itu. Mungkin hal tersebut akan menyakiti harga diri Rin, tapi Sousuke sangat lega mengetahui bahwa teman lamanya masih sama seperti dulu, masih bersikap sama seperti dulu ketika bersamanya. Rin masih anak kecil yang ada dalam ingatan bewarna sepia di sudut otaknya. Ia berterima kasih karena bahkan sekarang, walau dengan jarak empat tahun, ternyata tidak bisa serta merta memisahkan mereka.

Sousuke sangat lega, sama seperti ketika 'menemukannya' di antara tumpukan manusia yang berseliweran dalam ketidakacuhan. Sudah beberapa kali, selama empat tahun itu, Sousuke mencari sosok seperti itu, merasa menemukannya namun ternyata hanya bayang sia-sia. Kali itu, ia benar-benar telah menemukan Rin; bukan bayang-bayang tapi benar-benar Matsuoka Rin, sahabat—'saudara'nya. Sousuke merasa kelegaan dan kebahagian seolah membuncah dan ia ingin segera menarik cowok itu ke dalam pelukan erat dan tidak akan melepasnya lagi, namun niat itu terhenti ketika melihat Rin tampak begitu menderita (bersandar sendirian pada tembok sebuah toko kecil yang tutup karena bangkrut). Ya, alih-alih segera ingin memeluk dan mengurai kesedihan yang terpancar dari eksistensi yang sangat dirindukannya itu, Sousuke menahan diri. Melihat Rin, ia tersadar bahwa selama empat tahun mencari sosoknya, Sousuke sebenarnya hanya menginginkan pelarian—ia hanya menginginkan sandaran karena ia manusia yang hanya bisa berpura-pura kuat. Akan tetapi setelah melihat Rin yang seperti itu, Sousuke menyadari bahwa Rin lah yang paling membutuhkan itu. Sousuke kembali diingatkan dirinya sendiri bagaimana dulu ia selalu yang menjadi sosok 'kakak' terhadap Rin dan betapa dengan begitu saja ia sudah berkali-kali 'terselamatkan' secara tidak langsung. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi sosok 'kakak' bagi Rin, seperti dulu—untuk menyelamatkan cowok itu juga dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak kuat; ia hanya picik; Sousuke merasa ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"…aku tidak bisa sepertimu, Sou…" Rin tampak sudah agak tenang. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang? Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kubilang juga, aku itu bodoh…"

"…aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi di depanku; gelap dan aku tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana lagi. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…" Rin mengenggam kaos Sousuke erat, tangannya bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku tidak akan menjadi apapun atau siapapun… Aku—"

Sousuke menepuk kepala Rin. "Rin. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Begitu pun tidak apa-apa" Ia bisa merasakan matanya agak panas. "Karena aku yang seperti ini pun pernah berkali-kali berpikir begitu. Kita semua pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan akhir. Selama kau masih hidup, kau masih bisa terus berjalan—meski gelap, meski kau putus asa—kau—kita masih bisa terus berjalan. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Jawaban akan kebingungan harus ditemukan sendiri, karena itu kita masih terus berjalan" Sousuke menahan diri untuk tidak menangis (karena ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya; seperti mengatakan kebohongan manis untuk memperbaiki segalanya walau dengan samar). Itu bisa makin memperburuk situasi karena Rin akan mencemaskan hal itu. Rin masih seperti dulu, ia tahu.

Terdiam, kemudian perlahan Rin melepaskan diri dari pelukan ringan Sousuke. Menunduk dalam, cowok berambut merah itu bergumam, "…_nanka, warui_…" Onggokan itu masih ada, namun kali ini ia perlahan meleleh, sedikit demi sedikit (berkat keberadaan Sousuke, berkat kata-katanya—yang ia sendiri menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu hanya merupakan kata-kata, namun itu pun cukup. Itu pun cukup, untuk sekarang). Kemudian, Rin mendengus pelan. "Kamu… memang berubah…"

"Hah?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi makin banyak bicara? Hal-hal seperti itu lagi" Rin mendongak, terkekeh geli dengan air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

Sousuke tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan lalu menyorongkan tinjunya. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku nggak sebodoh yang kau pikir" katanya sambil tertawa.

Rin ikut tertawa. "Aku hanya kaget karena itu sangat beda dari kamu yang dulu"

"Dulu aku terlalu naïf! Ah, memalukan~"

Rin tersenyum simpul. "Tapi, baik kamu yang dulu maupun yang sekarang, aku—" Dengung getar telepon genggam memotong perkataannya. "Ah, _warui_" Ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari sakunya, menatap dengan agak kecewa.

"Mau kuantar sampai hotel tempatmu menginap?"

Rin mengerjap, jelas kaget. Ia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kau di sini karena turnamen renang kan?"

"Kenapa bisa—"

"Samezukakoukou _deshou_? Sekolahmu yang sekarang" Sousuke tertawa geli, merasa menang karena telah mengagetkan Rin dengan pengetahuannya. "Sekolahku besok juga mengirimkan timnya. Samezuka terkenal, tahu?"—Rin membuka mulut, bermaksud protes karena saat itu ia bahkan tidak sedang memakai jaket Samezuka—"Ah, aku diberitahu temanku yang ikut klub renang. Sebenarnya, besok aku juga akan ikut nonton, terutama karena ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi takdir ternyata baik sekali—kita bertemu bahkan sebelum itu. Haha"

Rin tidak bisa menemukan satu kata pun. Dia hanya mengernyit, kemudian mengurut keningnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak berhenti berhubungan dengan renang ya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang"

Rin terkekeh geli, lega.

"Mau kuantar?"

Rin menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kau ada _part-time_ kan?"

Sousuke terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Rin menunjuk _time-table_ penuh coretan di pintu lemari es. "Kelihatan tahu" Ia tertawa.

Sousuke menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, aku kurang waspada. Aku kalah! Aaaa!"—tampak sangat kecewa.

Rin masih tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa benar-benar menang dariku, Sou-Chan"

"Sialan kau, Rin-Chan!"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama selama beberapa saat sampai Rin berhenti dan memakai jaket serta topinya.

"_Arigatou na_, Sousuke"

"Bodoh, jangan bilang begitu" Sousuke memukul lengan Rin dengan ringan. "Ah!" Teringat sesuatu, Sousuke mengambil tas lalu mengeluarkan spidol dari sana. "Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Rin tampak enggan.

"Kemarikan" Sousuke menarik tangan Rin lalu menulis sesuatu di telapak tangannya. "Alamat e-mail-ku. Kirim pesan setelah sampai hotel, kalau tidak, aku kutuk kau, Rin"

"Apaan itu?" Rin terkekeh.

"Kutukanku seram loh" Sousuke menambahkan dengan nada main-main. "Yosh! Selesai!"

Mereka berdua beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari apartemen kecil itu. Sousuke mengantar Rin sampai ke jalan utama walau yang diantar sudah ribut menolak (bahkan dengan selipan kata-kata kasar karena tampaknya Sousuke tidak memperdulikan).

"_Ja_, Rin"

"_Ja_, Sousuke…" Rin mengangguk, kemudian berbalik—

"_Nee_, Rin"

Rin berhenti.

Sousuke melanjutkan, "Aku masih ada di sini. Kau boleh mengandalkanku, seperti dulu. Aku ada di pihakmu, Rin" Ia mengacungkan jempol, tersenyum lebar—bias kekanak-kanakan muncul pada ekspresinya.

Rin terdiam, merasakan kehangatan memenuhi dirinya. Ia seperti menemukan kembali 'rumah' yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Dan itu menyenangkan.

Rin membalas dengan acungan jempol dan senyum lebar, kemudian ia kembali berjalan—jalan yang masih gelap dan menyakitkan, udara masih seperti di dalam laut namun kali itu sudah tidak terlalu menyesakkan. Sudah tidak terlalu menyesakkan. Rin melihat telapak tangan yang tadi dicoreti Sousuke: ada alamat e-mail dan—

Mata Rin agak membesar, kembali panas.

_Itsumo dachi. Kentou inoru ze._ (= friend forever. I pray for your success)

.end.

* * *

By Natsu^^v on Friday, 27 September 2013 at 10.46 AM according to chibiChan

AN: udah selesaaaii~ cukup susah juga deskripsiin chara hanya muncul sekelebat di series-nya (cuma di novel pulak) asdfghjkll! m(/)m

Gomen, semua ini hanya headcannon natz, tentang _grown-up_ Sousuke juga m(/)m errr makanya ini semi-AU


End file.
